It will never change me and you
by Doupi
Summary: Rachel Berry se voit offrir une opportunité de retourner vers le monde des séries et du cinéma. Quelque chose lui semble bizarre à propos de cette série, du réalisateur et de tout le reste mais elle s'engage parce qu'elle a besoin de changer d'air. Coincée depuis plusieurs années à McKinley à la tête du Glee Club, elle a besoin de changement. Elle a besoin d'accomplir son destin.
1. It will never change me and you

Une nouvelle Faberry à plusieurs chapitres. L'idée me démangeait depuis quelques temps. Je n'oublie pas les autres ff en cours pour autant. Se trouve déjà sur AO3.

La neige commençait tout juste à tenir sur le plateau, lui donnant ce petit air de Noël. Rachel passa devant les caméras, sortit du champs et s'approcha du réalisateur. Celui-ci tout sourire la regarda approcher prêt à la congratuler. Derrière l'agent de Rachel, enfin son ancien agent redevenu son agent quand il avait été la chercher à la tête du glee club pour ce contrat, hochait de la tête, visiblement satisfait de sa performance.

Rachel atteignit le petit groupe, visiblement anxieuse. Ce job, même si on avait été la chercher à Lima personnellement, elle en rêvait ! Elle en avait besoin ! Elle ne voulait plus avoir à oublier le frisson qui la parcourait chaque fois qu'elle se tenait devant une caméra. Ce sentiment, elle ne l'avait plus vraiment ressenti depuis quelques années mais elle ne l'avait pas complètement effacé de sa mémoire. Elle aurait bien voulu pour ne pas souffrir de ce manque flagrant.

_ Rachel, c'était parfait ! Vous êtes ce que nous recherchons. Il ne fait aucun doute. Je vous propose que l'on signe ce contrat tout de suite, l'acclama le réalisateur.  
_ Vraiment ? Vous ne voulez pas en parler avec vos producteurs ? Ou ...  
Rachel se tut rapidement en voyant le regard désapprobateur de son agent derrière et se souvint qu'elle avait besoin de ce job, qu'elle avait besoin de quitter Lima maintenant qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de retourner devant une caméra. Elle ne pourrait pas s'éloigner une deuxième fois de ce pourquoi elle était faite.  
_ Vraiment, je vous propose d'ailleurs que nous signons le contrat tout de suite. Il est dans ma loge avec notre avocat.

Tout ça se déroulait vraiment trop vite. Rachel se sentit perdre pied mais suivit les deux hommes lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers la rangée de caravanes à l'extérieur. Elle entra à leur suite et fut surprise de ne voir encore une fois qu'un seul homme semblant les attendre. Les deux hommes, son agent et leur avocat, discutaient salaire et contenu de la série sous le regard bienveillant du réalisateur qui se frottait les mains en observant sa future star perdue dans ses pensées. Rachel n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle savait déjà de quoi aller parler la série. Ce serait l'histoire d'une jeune femme qui venait de décrocher un contrat à Hollywoow et tombait amoureuse de ses costars. Rachel jouerait la jeune femme et cela ne lui posait aucun problème bien qu'elle ne sache toujours pas qui étaient les autres acteurs. Elle espérait qu'ils étaient un minimum beaux à regarder et surtout pas trop grands. Être en couple avec Finn lui avait suffi.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule et Rachel sortit de sa rêverie. Son regard se fit interrogateur jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive le stylo que son agent lui tendait. Comprenant ce qu'on attendait d'elle, elle le prit et parapha aux endroits qu'il lui signala. En quelques secondes, ce fut terminé. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Ils échangèrent encore quelques plaisanteries puis Rachel bailla et son agent la regarda avec compassion. Elle était enfin rattrapée par le décalage horaire et la fatigue. Ils prirent congé et se levèrent pour sortir.

Serrant la main du réalisateur, Rachel le remercia chaudement, consciente de l'opportunité énorme qu'il lui donnait :  
_ Vous avez été recommandée Madame Berry et j'ai pu voir pourquoi aujourd'hui. Vous me faites une faveur en acceptant, j'avais vraiment besoin de vous pour contenter mes producteurs.

Les questions tourbillonnèrent dans l'esprit de Rachel mais elle n'eut pas le temps de les poser. Elle fut poussée sans ménagement par son agent et se trouva rapidemment dans leur voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait à son hôtel et dormait. L'esprit confus mais heureux malgré tout malgré que son agent ai refusé de commenter ce qui venait de se passer. Rachel avait senti qu'il y avait là un grand mystère mais elle était trop fatiguée pour s'en inquiéter. Donnez-lui quelques heures par contre et elle cuisinera son agent pour savoir dans quoi exactemement elle venait de s'engager et pourquoi était-il venu la chercher elle spécialement.

Pendant ce temps :  
A l'autre bout de la ville, un téléphone se mit à sonner à l'exact moment où la voiture de Rachel quittait le parking. Une main s'en empara et vérifia l'identifiant de l'appellant. Reconnaissant le numéro, la main décrocha.

_ C'est fait, elle a signé. Je ne lui ai rien dit, assura le réalisateur.  
_ Que cela reste ainsi, murmura la voix anonyme, elle ne devra jamais savoir.  
_ Et l'autre ? Dois-je la faire signer aussi ?  
_ Dès qu'elle posera le pied sur votre plateau. Il est temps d'organiser des retrouvailles. Continuez à gérer cela Alfred ! Elles ne doivent jamais savoir mon nom !

La silhouette raccrocha et soupira. Enfin, elle arrivait à ses fins. Rachel Berry allait finalement comprendre. Satisfaite de ses plans, elle se reconcentra sur le dossier présent sur son bureau.


	2. The night changes

**Contente que ça plaise, je vais essayer de mettre à jour très souvent pour la terminer d'ici la fin de la semaine. Je ne suis pas sure sur la direction que prendra cette histoire mais comme d'hab, je sais qu'elles finiront ensemble. **

Ne plus avoir de regrets, voilà son nouveau mantra cette année. Elle allait leur montrer, vivre, profiter et aller le plus loin possible. Plusieurs jours s'étaient déroulés depuis son audition et Rachel avait rendez-vous pour rencontrer ses costars et le reste du casting. Elle avait lu le script et découvert avec fascination que pour ce premier épisode, elle allait avoir une première relation romantique avec ce qui était décrit comme un grand homme, brun et surtout avocat. Elle espérait qu'il ne serait pas trop moche à regarder.

Dehors la nuit tombait, elle se drapa dans son manteau rouge et en serra les pans le plus fort possible. Aucune molécule de froid ne parviendrait à faire son chemin là. Elle regrettait déjà la chaleur de sa chambre d'hôtel. Un taxi s'arrêta immédiatement en face d'elle mais elle le dédaigna préférant attendre la voiture envoyée par le studio. Celle-ci était en retard, le chauffeur l'ayant appelée pour la prévenir qu'il devait récupérer un des membres du casting avant elle. Après plusieurs minutes à patienter sur le trottoir, Rachel retourna dans le hall de l'hôtel d'où elle pouvait apercevoir la rue.

Rachel était donc descendue avec cinq minutes de retard espérant ne pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps mais ce n'était apparemment pas encore assez. Elle était loin de se douter de ce qui l'attendait quelques secondes plus tard. Alors qu'elle patientait dans l'entrée, scrutant à travers les fenêtres, elle se surprit à imaginer le casting qui allait l'entourer. Il y aurait le beau garçon dont elle tomberait facilement amoureuse, qui la ferait sourire rien qu'en la regardant. Rachel pouvait déjà se mettre dans la tête de son personnage et ressentir les sentiments qu'elle aurait à montrer à l'écran. Elle espérait qu'à l'instar de bon nombre de ses collègues, elle pourrait ainsi trouver l'amour.

Depuis la mort de Finn mais surtout depuis son retour à Lima, le nombre de ses relations amoureuses avait drastiquement chuté. Non qu'elle n'ait jamais eu beaucoup de partenaires mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver l'homme de ses rêves. Une part d'elle craignait que la mort prématurée de Finn ne soit aussi la mort de cet homme parfait qu'elle cherchait depuis. Leur couple aurait dû finir par se retrouver, lui à la tête du Glee Club, elle revenant le chercher, auréolée de gloire, de succès. A la place, il était mort et elle avait pris sa place à la tête du Glee Club après avoir raté sa propre vie.

Son agent l'avait prévenue : Les producteurs la voulaient absolument dans la série mais ils pouvaient aussi changer d'avis. Elle tenait là une nouvelle chance, elle ne devait pas la gâcher par des caprices de diva trop tôt. Il fallait la jouer finement. Elle allait devoir apprendre à gérer son caractère et fut contente de l'entrainement qu'elle avait de ce côté-là grâce à ses années dans le Glee Club. Si seulement, elle arrivait à gérer ses envies de sortir dramatiquement de la pièce, elle serait sauvée. Ce trait de caractère ne semblait pas s'estomper avec le temps et lui causait encore maintenant bien des soucis.

Elle vit une voiture se garer devant et se précipita. Un chauffeur sortit et lui sourit en ouvrant la portière.  
_ Désolé pour le retard, Mademoiselle Berry, cela ne se reproduira pas.  
Un pied déjà dans la voiture, prête à monter, Rachel lui renvoya un sourire gigantesque, ravala la dissertation sur la ponctualité qui joueait dans son esprit et parvint à le rassurer de quelques mots :  
_ Je comprends et appelez-moi Rachel.

Il hocha de la tête et elle entra à l'arrière. S'installant confortablement, elle dut attendre que la limousine avance pour saluer la silhouette assise en face d'elle. Aveuglée par les lumières de l'entrée de l'hôtel, elle ne pouvait pas discerner l'ombre. Profitant de ce répit pour attacher sa ceinture, elle détourna les yeux quelques secondes.

_ Bonjour Rachel, c'est bon de te revoir.  
Son sang se figea, son coeur s'arrêta, sa respiration se bloqua. Tout son corps réagit instinctivement et stoppa toute activité. Les doigts tremblants, elle laissa échapper la ceinture avant de pouvoir la bloquer dans son support. Lentement, très lentement, ses yeux se tournèrent vers la source de la voix. Inconsciemment, de la transpiration s'écoulait déjà dans son dos. Tous les sentiments se mélangèrent et elle fut contente d'être assise. Sans cela, elle était sûre que ses genoux auraient lâché. Tout son corps la trahissait maintenant aussi se fut avec une grande difficulté que sa voix fonctionna.

_ Q ... Q ...Quinn ?  
La voiture passa sous un lampadaire et Rachel eut confirmation qu'elle avait bien entendu. Quinn lui souriait depuis l'autre côté du petit espace. Inconscient de son trouble, le chauffeur venait de s'engager sur la voie rapide menant au studio. Rachel était coincée au moins pour quelques minutes dans cette voiture.  
_ Laisse-moi t'aider, ajouta Quinn.  
Détachant sa propre ceinture, Quinn se pencha vers Rachel et batailla quelques secondes pour boucler celle de Rachel. La soudaine proximité fit battre le coeur de la petite brune à nouveau. Fort, tellement fort qu'elle crut une seconde que Quinn l'avait entendu. Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps la proximité de la peau bronzée de son ancienne amie, ennemie et dieu sait quel qualificatif on pourrait encore donner à leur relation, Rachel ferma les yeux. Elle voulut presque s'imaginer ailleurs mais ses sens étaient courcicuités par l'odeur fraiche et douce de Quinn. C'était un peu comme si la mer, avec ses tons salés et sa douceur, l'enveloppait. Une certaine chaleur émanait du corps qui s'activait au-dessus d'elle. Rachel sentait le sien réagir par des torrents de feu parcourant sa peau. Elle se sentait d'ailleurs rougir et luttait pour conserver une respiration égale, bien consciente des mains délicates qui s'affairaient.

Plusieurs bruits de frottements et le clic d'une ceinture qu'on boucle, Rachel n'avait même pas senti que Quinn s'était rassise de son côté de la voiture. Elle rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui qui la détaillait. Elle ne remarqua pas le petit sourire satisfait, pas plus qu'elle ne vit la tension qui habitait le corps de Quinn. Non, de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu remarquer ce fut un détail bien trivial qui retint son attention : la manière dont les rayons de la lune et les lumières de la ville se brisaient sur les courts cheveux blonds. C'était hypnotisant même s'il ne se passa sans doute pas plus de quelques secondes avant que le calme et sa capacité d'actrice n'entrent en jeu. Les quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité la convainquirent que Quinn n'était pas une illusion.

_ Merci ... commença précautionneusement Rachel.  
La portière s'ouvrit et le chauffeur lui tendit une main prêt à l'aider à sortir. Rachel n'eut d'autre choix que de déboucler sa ceinture et de sortir. Après tout, elles étaient déjà en retard et Rachel voulait à tout prix appeler son agent pour qu'il lui explique ce que Quinn Fabray faisait ici, sur le tournage de SA série.

**N'hésitez pas avec les reviews, ça fait plaisir :) et ça motive.**


	3. Having no regrets

**wow que de review cet après midi, ça fait plaisir. Du coup, je vous poste ce chapitre ce soir. Je ne sais pas encore ce que nous réserve la suite, j'apprends l'histoire au fur et à mesure que je l'écris donc on verra. Mais on aura surement du monde qui va leur rendre visite.**

La nuit a changé beaucoup de choses. Rachel ne se souvint que d'une soirée bizarre, d'un moment tendu et de beaucoup d'alcool. Quelque chose cognait contre l'arrière de son crâne et la forçait à fermer les yeux à nouveau. Sa tête subissait un martèlement incessant. Elle n'était pas prête de se lever ce matin.

Blottie sour les couvertures, elle se souvint que la limousine était en retard. Un changement de dernière minute, elle se souvint d'être montée dedans et puis le trou noir. Se massant les tempes, Rachel se redressa. La chambre d'hôtel était bien trop claire maintenant pour son état. A contre coeur, elle se lèva et ferma rapidement les rideaux. Peu assurée sa démarche trahissait son état d'ébriété de la veille. Elle se demandait comment elle était arrivée ici. Se dirigeant vers le petit salon adjacent à sa chambre, elle se résolut à aller prendre une douche. Une bonne douche chaude après avoir avalé un verre d'eau et elle ne doutait pas d'arriver à clarifier son esprit.

Elle n'en eut pas besoin. Ouvrant la porte, elle remarqua une forme étendue sur le canapé de son salon. Rachel se figea. Se tenant la tête d'une main, elle tenta de faire le point sur ce qu'elle voyait, incertaine. Son esprit pouvait très bien lui jouer des tours. Quelques souvenirs commencèrent alors à affluer. Des rires, des verres souvent remplis qu'elle vidait d'un coup de poignet. Des cheveux blonds. Une odeur qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille. Rachel ne fit pas un pas dans le salon. Son estomac se rebella et elle dut courir jusqu'aux toilettes.

Elle y arriva tout juste et alors qu'elle vidait ses intestins, elle se souvint. Cette forme dans le salon, c'était Quinn. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'elle n'arrive à respirer normalement à nouveau. Sa tête tournait déjà beaucoup moins mais elle se sentait sale et collante. Sans réfléchir, son esprit étant bloqué sur une seule pensée, elle se déshabilla et se glissa sous le jet de la douche. L'eau d'abord glacée avant de lui paraitre seulement froide frappa sa peau surchauffée, chassant les traces de sueur et la fit grelotter. Cela la réveilla aussi.

Ses pensées devinrent plus claires, elle fut prête au combat. La moitié de la soirée ne lui revenait pas encore mais elle ne sentait pas le moindre regret s'emparer d'elle. Au moins, elle n'avait pas ramené son costar, celui qui allait jouer son partenaire amoureux pour les premiers épisodes. Ce n'était qu'un con arrogant et égoïste. Elle n'était pas encore sûre de comment elle était revenue à son hôtel mais elle se souvenait clairement avoir supplié Quinn de rester et que cette dernière lui avait tenu la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Rien d'autre ne semblait s'être passé puisque Quinn avait apparemment terminé la nuit sur le canapé. Rachel parvint à se convaincre de cela en sortant de la douche. On lui avait toujours appris que l'amour n'avait pas de sexe et que l'on pouvait tomber amoureux d'une personne mais on parlait de Quinn Fabray ici. Leur relation avait toujours plus tendu du côté de la haine que du côté de l'amitié et de l'amour. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, ni une nuit ou quelques années qui allaient changer leur dynamique, leurs façons d'être. Non, au mieux, elles seraient polies l'une envers l'autre.

Se rendant compte que cela faisait une bonne heure qu'elle se cachait dans sa salle de bain, Rachel se résolut à affronter son invitée. Après tout, la seule personne pouvant l'éclairer sur ce qui c'était passé cette nuit devait être Quinn. Elle serait honnête avec Rachel, cette dernière en était sûre. Rassemblant son courage, elle arrangea ses cheveux et termina de s'habiller, heureuse d'avoir une tenue prête dans sa salle de bain.

Passant par sa chambre, elle déposa son peignoir sur son lit, se promettant de le faire laver plus tard. La main sur la poignée, elle souffla un grand coup avant de retenir sa respiration. Comme on arrache un pansement, elle ouvrit la porte d'une pression ferme et décidée sur la poignée. La bouche ouverte, prête à saluer Quinn, elle s'avança dans le salon. Mais le canapé était vide, tout était propre et rangé comme si personne n'avait dormi là. Se précipitant vers le coin cuisine, Rachel se rendit compte que l'appartement était vide. Quinn avait profité de sa douche pour s'enfuir sans un mot.

La gueule de bois revint en force, troublant ses pensées et ralentissant ses gestes jusqu'à les rendre presque flous et imprécis. Ecoutant le silence, Rachel se rendit compte qu'elle était seule. Un seul indice, imperceptible, la convainquit qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé la présence de son ancienne amie/ennemie sur le canapé : l'odeur particulièrement reconnaissable de Quinn.

Rachel ne devait pas se rendre sur le plateau aujourd'hui et comme elle ne se sentait pas le courage de manger, elle se résolut à partir à la chasse aux appartements. Voulant oublier le mystère Quinn, tout en se promettant d'appeler son agent plus tard, Rachel attrapa son pc et se dirigea vers le canapé. S'asseyant, elle ne put s'empêcher de respirer profondément contre un des coussins qui trainait là. Une odeur douce et salée s'en échappa et lui rappela le sourire de Quinn. Chassant cette image, elle reposa le coussin plutôt durement. Son pc sur ses genoux, l'actrice tapa rapidement sa recherche et fut surprise de voir le grand nombre d'appartements à vendre dans les environs. Son agent lui avait conseillé dans un premier temps de trouver quelque chose à louer. Aucun d'eux ne savait si la série allait survivre plus loin que son pilote et il ne fallait pas trop compter sur des rentrées d'argent régulières.

Rachel avait mis pas mal de côté en vivant à Lima. La vie n'y était pas chère et les divertissements particulièrement réduits. Aussi elle n'avait que très peu dépensé son salaire. Une agence en particulier attira son attention avec plusieurs endroits prometteurs. Serrant les dents sur le mal de tête qui venait de faire son apparition à nouveau, Rachel composa le numéro et prit rendez-vous début d'après midi. Elle fureta encore quelques temps sur le net puis se servit un verre d'eau, avala deux cachets d'aspirine et attrapa son script, espérant mémoriser un peu de son texte.

Elle était au milieu de la première scène romantique quand elle tomba sur le personnage de Quinn. Celle-ci se souvint Rachel jouait le rôle de son agent. Imaginer Quinn avec un tailleur strict et son air autoritaire, marchant comme lorsqu'elle portait son uniforme des cheerios, fit frissonner Rachel. Elle ne pouvait attendre de commencer à jouer, même si l'idée de partager tant de scènes avec Quinn était un point négatif. Espérons que la nuit précédente ait prouvé que les deux étaient capables de travailler de manière professionnelle. Rachel se promit d'ailleurs de mettre son ressentiment de côté et d'être irréprochable quand il s'agissait de Quinn. Elle aurait déjà bien assez de difficultés avec le costar arrogant qui se croyait le centre de la terre.

Remarquant l'heure sur l'horloge au-dessus de la télé, Rachel se leva et attrapa son manteau. Elle avait chargé la réception de lui appeler un taxi. Il fut à l'heure et en quelques minutes, elle put admirer la ville depuis la banquette arrière. Le quartier où l'agence lui avait donné rendez-vous était calme et tranquille. Les gens se promenaient dans la rue sans montrer de hâte particulière. Chaque éclair de chevelure dorée faisait frissonner Rachel mais elle ne trouva pas Quinn. Elle aurait à exiger des explications mais ce n'était pas le but de cet après midi.

L'agent l'attendait sur le perron d'une maison. Ils se saluèrent et commencèrent les visites. Souriant au départ, l'agent perdit vite sa bonne humeur quand il comprit qu'il avait affaire à une cliente exigeante. Ils visitèrent quatre appartements mais rien ne semblait plaire à Rachel. Il n'y avait pas assez d'espace dans celui-là, pas assez de lumière dans l'autre, les voisins faisaient trop de bruit dans le troisième et le quatrième était aussi déprimant qu'un ciel nuageux et gris.

Appelant son agence à la rescousse, l'agent immobilier eut un tuyau. Un appartement qui venait d'être mis sur le marché. Bien situé, il était à louer pour une période de six mois avec possibilité de l'acheter à la fin de cette période. La propriétaire demandait un loyer ridiculement bas en espérant trouver un acheteur. En expliquant les termes à l'actrice, l'agent comprit que cette dernière semblait particulièrement intéressée.

Quand Rachel découvrit l'appartement, elle signa directement. C'était exactement ce qu'elle cherchait. Son offre fut acceptée par l'agence et à la fin de la journée, tout était réglé. Il faudrait attendre encore quelques jours le temps que la bureaucratie termine son travail mais Rachel pourrait emménager le dimanche qui arrivait sans problème. Serrant la main de l'agent qui étrangement soulagé d'avoir su contenter cette cliente difficile lui renvoya un sourire quelque peu excessif. L'affaire était conclue et il allait pouvoir rentrer expliquer à sa femme sa journée épuisante. Aussi, il ne perdit pas de temps comme Rachel à explorer les environs. Cette dernière repéra rapidement une boutique de fruits et légumes prometteuse ainsi qu'une boulangerie à moins de deux cents mètres de son nouvel appartement.

Ravie de ce que la vie lui avait réservée, Rachel allait héler un taxi lorsqu'elle se figea la main en l'air. Quelque chose venait de capter son regard : une blonde. Mais ce n'était pas une inconnue cette fois et elle n'était pas seule. 

**Prochain chapitre demain surement ;)**


	4. Drive you crazy

**J'aime le doux son des reviews qui arrivent dans ma boite mail. ça me manquait tiens. Bon, faisons bref, il apparait à la suite de ce chapitre que oui, nous allons avoir le retour d'autres membres du Glee Club. Quand à qui est derrière tout ça ... Disons que cela nous promet des bons moments. Et dire qu'on n'est même pas encore arrivés au moment où la série début vraiment son tournage. **

La main toujours en l'air, Rachel ne vit pas le taxi qui arrivait. Mais ce dernier la vit et le chauffeur croyant qu'elle souhaitait attirer son attention, s'arrêta devant elle. Il attendit. Quelques secondes passèrent et Rachel sortit de sa torpeur, elle avait vu ... Non. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'occuper ou de s'inquiéter ou de tenter de raviver une vieille relation. Si ... l'avait vue alors ... Dieu, Rachel était foutue, elle n'arrivait même pas à dire son prénom. Et si ... Non, préférant la fuite, Rachel s'engouffra dans le taxi qui manqua de redémarrer au moment où elle entra.

Le chauffeur la regarda d'un air bizarre mais il était habitué aux gens qui semblaient changer d'avis. Si vous saviez ce qu'il avait déjà rencontré dans son métier, vous ne seriez pas aussi septique ou aussi dérouté par son comportement. Il ne s'inquiéta pas quand Rachel lui fit signe de rouler et chercha à se fondre dans le siège arrière. Elle semblait tenter de disparaitre dans la banquette arrière. Elle se faisait si petite qu'on ne devait plus l'apercevoir depuis l'extérieur. Le chauffeur ignora la main levée d'une latina qui se jeta presque devant son taxi mais fut retenue par une grande blonde. Observant le couple dans son rétroviseur, le chauffeur se félicita de ne pas avoir freiné. Ces deux-là étaient franchement un couple terrifiant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, sa passagère émergea et lui ordonna de la ramener à son hôtel. Sans se préoccuper, après tout, le compteur tournait depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la voiture, il en prit la direction. Elle ne semblait pas pressée aussi conduisit-il normalement sans chercher à dépasser toutes les autos ou à changer de file. La nuit tombait quand il la déposa devant l'entrée. Elle le remercia fortement et s'engouffra comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Il sourit. Décidément, il aimait son boulot.

Rachel ne fut rassurée que lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans sa chambre, porte soigneusement fermée. Le monde devenait fou. Il était impossible qu'en moins de deux jours, elle soit tombée à la fois sur Quinn et sur le couple infâme : Santana et Brittany. Les nouvelles mariées, enfin, cela datait quand même maintenant, l'avaient bien invitée à leur mariage et Rachel y avait bien été mais le seul contact qu'elle avait eu avec le couple se résumait à un regard appuyé de Santana qui lui avait demandé de décamper des toilettes pour qu'elle puisse y être seule avec Brittany. Rachel se souvenait encore du regard.

Depuis le mariage, elle n'avait plus jamais croisée les autres membres du Glee club. Son travail à Lima avait rapidement ennuyé Kurt qui n'était pas resté et se trouvait heureux avec Blaine à New York à vivre la vie que Rachel aurait imaginé pour elle. Quinn, et tous les autres étaient aussi retourné à leur vie d'avant Rachel. Certes la première année donner un coup de main fait toujours bon genre mais après est-ce que cela en faut-il encore la peine ? Aucun d'eux n'était revenu. Cela laissait Rachel seule en tête à tête avec Sue Sylvester et sa folie intérieure. Même Schue s'était défilé. Et puis, il y avait eu LA confrontation. Mais elle ne voulait pas remuer les mauvais souvenirs. Pas aujourd'hui.

Heureusement, la journée avait été prometteuse et la nuit était la bienvenue. Prenant des arrangements avec son père resté à Lima, elle commença à prévoir le déménagement. Elle voulait avoir ses affaires le plus rapidement possible, aussi décida-t-elle de contacter son agent pour savoir comment faire. Il décrocha immédiatement et lui apprit qu'il devait passer lui-même régler quelques affaires là-bas. Il serait ravi de lui ramener déjà quelques cartons. Ou de l'emmener. Rachel déclina la dernière partie mais skypa son père pour qu'il prépare les affaires qu'elle voulait absolument recevoir le plus vite possible.

Elle se demanda ce qu'il allait faire là-bas mais son agent avait été vague à propos des affaires qui l'amenaient à retourner à Lima. Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance sans doute. Sans trop se préoccuper, Rachel choisit plutôt de se faire livrer un repas dans sa chambre et prit une douche en l'attendant. L'eau chaude l'aida à oublier qu'elle avait failli croiser le duo infernal, oublia que Quinn jouait aussi dans la série, qu'elle avait dormi sur le canapé. Elle en oublia tout. Tellement relaxée qu'à peine son souper englouti, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil et ne se réveilla que le lendemain pour son heure de gym habituelle.

Ecouteurs dans les oreilles, elle courrait sur le tapis de la salle de gym, légèrement angoissée à l'idée de commencer le tournage aujourd'hui. Ravalant sa peur, elle se souvint comment elle affrontait l'école avant. Pleine de la même détermination, elle se mit en route.

Le matin fila sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Petite déjà, elle se savait faite pour donner la réplique à d'autres. De plus, c'était une journée où elle ne croisa que deux ou trois fois Quinn de loin. Aucune des scènes n'impliquait qu'elles aient de contacts l'une avec l'autre. Et si Rachel souhaitait parler avec la blonde, Quinn faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'éviter. Au point que Rachel se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer lors de cette nuit où la blonde avait terminé dans sa chambre avant de disparaitre au matin.

La journée se termina sur une bonne note et Rachel allait se démaquiller et rapporter les vêtements au vestiaire. Dans ses veines coulait l'adrénaline et l'excitation qu'elle ressentait toujours après un bon jour. Ses pensées étaient sereines, apaisées. Jusqu'à ce que son téléphone vibre dans sa poche. Sortant l'engin avec délicatesse, comme si c'était une bombe à retardement, elle l'ouvrit.

L'inscription : "un nouveau message" semblait la narguer.

La future star soupira lorsqu'elle prit connaissance du message et reprit son manteau dont elle venait de se débarrasser et son sac qu'elle avait jeté dans un coin en entrant. Tant pis pour le maquillage et les vêtements. C'était un code rouge qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Son agent l'attendait à l'extérieur du bâtiment administratif. Il nota sa tenue mais ne dit rien. Son expression fermée lui apprit que quelque chose n'allait décidément pas. Rachel espéra que la série n'avait pas été annulée.

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau fut court. Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant ce laps de temps. L'esprit de Rachel au bord de la panique était vide. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre de voir ce qui n'allait pas marcher cette fois. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir encore une fois touché le paradis et qu'elle n'était finalement de retour qu'en enfer.

Devant l'entrée de l'ascenseur se tenait Quinn. Elle se précipita vers Rachel lorsqu'elle l'aperçut.

\- Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça !

Rachel ne comprit pas. Quinn semblait particulièrement fébrile. Comme si ... Comme si Rachel ne savait pas en fait. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de la blonde et ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait. Il y avait un problème. L'autre avait passé son temps à l'ignorer. D'où venait cet empressement ?

Son agent la traina loin de Quinn dans l'ascenseur mais la blonde les suivit. Le silence était étouffant dans ce petit espace et Rachel voulut interroger Quinn. Sa voix resta coincée. Elle détailla son amie, ne l'ayant plus vue depuis si longtemps, réellement vue. La soirée et la journée d'aujourd'hui ne comptaient pas. Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur ensemble. On les dirigea rapidement tous les trois vers le bureau du directeur de la chaine.

Quand ils furent assis, le directeur croisa ses doigts et observa Rachel. Il prit rapidement la parole, voyant la détresse dans les yeux de la blonde et l'étincelle d'incompréhension celui de Rachel.

\- Nous avons décidé de virer mademoiselle Fabray ici présente. Nous avons fait nos recherches et nous comprenons que vous ne pourriez pas travailler avec elle mademoiselle Berry. Et comme vous nous l'avez fait remarquer lors de la soirée passée, ce n'est sans doute pas une pub convenable pour une série de notre calibre.

Mademoiselle Fabray, je vous demanderais de signer ici cet accord de confidentialité. Ensuite ...

Rachel regardait le directeur comme si une troisième paire d'yeux venaient de lui apparaitre sur la tête et peut-être des tentacules aussi, ... et des écailles. Quelque chose comme ça en tout cas. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la soirée. Que c'était-il passé ? Elle n'entendit pas Quinn protester, ni la dispute qui suivit son état de choc.

\- Une minute. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Quinn s'il vous plait. Seule à seule, insista Rachel en voyant l'expression désapprobatrice de son agent.

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux, mais quittèrent le bureau après un dernier regard appuyé de Rachel.

\- Explique, je suis un peu perdue là.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? demanda la blonde confuse.

\- Je sais que tu as dormi chez moi, je sais que tu étais dans la limousine venue me récupérer avant ça. Le reste entre les deux est incroyablement flou.

Quinn devint rouge. D'une étonnante et jolie couleur rouge. Un peu comme une tomate. Mûre la tomate. Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, prête à parler mais ne sachant visiblement pas par quel bout commencer.

\- Disons que ton agent a balancé notre passé au directeur dès que nous sommes entrées dans le studio.

Cette fois ce fut le tour de Rachel de rougir. Certes Quinn l'aurait mérité autrefois mais depuis la fin de leur scolarité, leur relation s'était grandement améliorée. Elles étaient amies maintenant ou avant en tout cas. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de place pour cette petite vengeance mesquine. Elle ne savait même pas d'où venait ce comportement. De toutes leurs conversations, Rachel ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais parlé de sa scolarité avec son agent. Bien sûr, il y avait eu Finn et le glee club mais elle n'avait jamais rien dit sur le calvaire des premières années, ni sur aucun autre sujet. Elle allait avoir besoin de le remettre à sa place.

\- Je vais arranger la situation.

Quinn parut surprise et voulut ajouter quelque chose mais se contenta de hocher de la tête.

En quelques minutes, l'affaire fut entendue et les deux amies signèrent un contrat de confidentialité sur leur passé. Aucune des deux ne divulguerait ce qui s'était passée dans leur jeunesse. Le passé allait rester le passé pour le moment.

En sortant, Rachel agrippa le bras de Quinn et l'entraina.

\- On a encore une conversation à avoir et j'aimerais répéter mes lignes avec toi.

Elles plantèrent là l'agent de Rachel. Lequel sortit un téléphone de sa poche. Le numéro qu'il composa répondit quasi immédiatement :

\- Tout se déroule normalement. Rachel a pris sa défense comme prévu. Elles sont ensembles maintenant.  
\- Bien, mettez vous savez qui sur le coup. Je veux que tout soit un succès vous m'entendez ! Je ne tolèrerais pas l'échec.

\- Bien compris.

La tonalité de fin d'appel résonna avant même qu'il ne termine ses deux mots. Il retint un frisson et composa un rapide message.

**Un peu de mystère. J'aime bien cette histoire, j'ai l'impression d'être de retour à écrire "Plan Faberry". :D**


End file.
